Under The Stars
Intro My name is Mira Sophie Jackson.Does anyone ever tell you how hard life is supposed to be?If yes you are very lucky.If no you are exactly like me,no one tells you just about anything.If you were me you would understand.But you are NOT me. Chapter 1 (Mira's P.O.V) "Mira Sophie Jackson!"my mom screamed.It was time for school but I wasn't ready yet."Hurry up Mira"my brother Jason yelled,he was only 12 years old like me but he always bossed me around."I'm coming,Jeez Jason"I yelled back as I picked up my Purple backpack,I looked around my neat and orderly bedroom,little did I know that this was my last time I would ever be seeing it for a while. I opened my door and I ran down the stairs as fast as I could in my black fur boots,my mom and Jason was standing by the front door waiting for me "well it's about time"I heard my brother mumble under his breath.I shot him a glare.He glared back at me with his dark brown eyes.My mom rolled her eyes and said "stop fighting,we're late for school." (later at school) "Hey Emma"I called after my friend as she walked to lunch.Emma is one of my three best friends,she is one of the popular girls at school,her curly black hair and electric blue eyes makes her very popular at school.When I called her name she turned around "Hey Mira" she called cheerfully,but I could tell from the look on her face that something was wrong. "Hey,what's wrong?"I asked Emma.She knew something but she wouldn't tell me so instead she said,"Nah it's nothing."I knew she had a secret then and there.But my question was what her secret? I was trying to figure it out when a voice called "Mira Sofie Jackson,What's up lil' sis."I immediatly spun around.Who was there you ask?None other than my brother Jason Thomas Di Angelo.Why is his last name Di Angelo?Well it's because one of us was adopted.I believe it was Jason who was adopted though because he has always been weird.Once he dissapeared and reappeared the next day and scared the crap out of our mom. I ignored my brother and Emma and I walked over to the lunch room.But little did we know that this is gonna be a very crazy,akward yet exciting day. Chapter 2 (Mira's P.O.V) We walked into the lunch room briskly,my face dropped as I notices that all of our friends were already there.(Kassandra Kirks,Kyle Williams,Talia Zaemen and Oliver Tomas)I walked over to the hot lunches and I picked up my daily serving of c***.Which today consisted of cold pizza and sloppy joes/mashed potatoes. I walked over to our crowded table and I plopped down my tray."Hey guys,I'm gonna go to the bathroom b right back"I told them as there faces turned worried,Kyle asked "are you sure?"as I trudged out of the lunch room. I plopped open the door to the girls bathroom,which was down the main hallway. Category:Adventure Category:Romance Category:Demigods Category:Death Category:Zeus Category:Percy Category:Poseidon Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Hunter of Artemis Category:Hades Category:Hermes Category:Rebirth Category:Greek Demigod Category:Unclaimed Category:Underworld